happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
All Flocked Up (FTF Version)
Stuty is walking through the forest when suddenly a baby bird falls out of the sky. Stuty scoops up the baby bird and tries to put it back in the nest. Unfortunately, the bird's nest sits atop a branch high up the tree. Later, Stuty stands on a scissor lift with the baby bird in a small pouch on his chest. Stuty looks at the control system and sighs in frustration, as the levers are extremely difficult to handle. He pulls a lever and the lift sends him flying up into the air, whereupon he hits his head on the branch that the baby birds are nesting on. He hoists himself up to deliver the bird to its nest. He uses the control panel as a 'leg-up' and accidentally moves one of the switches, quickly lowering the scissor platform. As he goes down, his nose scrapes against the side of the tree. He arrives at the ground where he lifts up his head to find that that his nose has been worn down from the friction. Stuty, with bandages tied around his nose, tries again with a pair of scissors and some balloons tied to a chair anchored to the ground. He snips the rope holding the chair to the ground and the chair lifts off. He laughs as he ascends to the branch, but ends up missing it and floating even higher. He grabs a sling-shot from his pocket and attempts to pop some of the balloons. He misses and hits Tarsy, who is tarring his roof. The ammo hits him in the back of the head and he falls face first in the tar, causing the skin on his face to get torn off when he stands up screaming. Stuty realizes he has missed the balloon and frowns. He pulls out the scissors again and cuts one balloon string, causing the entire chair to fall quickly. Stuty falls out of the chair, causing it to begin rising again. Stuty, falling to his death, grabs onto a tree branch. The force of his fall, however, breaks his arm off from his hand, his tendons connecting the two together. His fingers begin slipping, so Stuty on his tendons to keep his fingers clamped around the branch. He looks over and notices that the nest is right next to him, so he bites down on his tendons and reaches for the branch with the baby in hand. Two of his tendons snap as the bird rejoins the nest. Stuty smiles happily, but falls as his last tendon has broken. Stuty falls to his death, splattering to pieces as he hits the ground. Shortly after, the baby bird falls to the ground again. It bites down on one of Stuty's tendons as a shadow approaches and Colorus reaches towards it. Colorus climbs up to the branch and puts Stuty's heart in the nest instead of the baby bird. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Fan Version episodes Category:Articles in need of images